When There Were Dragons
by IllusionOfStars
Summary: This is the tale of Rolf Scamander and how he met Luna Lovegood, a manticore,a dragon and a whole host of unusual creatures and people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In which Rolf is never ordinary**

Rolf was never what one would call ordinary.

Even as a child, his interest in the magical creatures seemed to exceed even his grandfather Newt Scamander, the famous naturalist. His mother had regularly despaired when he brought home a gnome for a pet, a Cornish Pixie to study in his room (until it inevitably escaped and wreaked havoc), or once what Rolf had insisted to be a troll's finger (it had turned out to be a chicken bone on closer inspection). His mother would throw out his various trinkets and then utter the phrase that Rolf would come to expect throughout his entire childhood.

"Rolf this is getting ridiculous! Could you ever try to be more like your brother and sister?"

Yet Rolf held no desire to be remotely like Peter or Mona. Their interests were not held in nature or the beautiful creatures it possessed. They wanted only to stay indoors and read or, when they did go outside, to talk almost endlessly. They claimed to be too old to join in Rolf's silly 'playing'. They didn't seem to understand that Rolf was exploring, discovering new creatures and writing about them just as his grandfather did. He may not have discovered any just then but he knew he would someday.

His grandfather was the person whom Rolf aspired to be, the link that made Rolf believe he was part of the family instead of an orphan that they had taken in (as his siblings claimed). Newt had always been interested (or at least feigned interest) in what Rolf had to show him. He never laughed at Rolf's dream to own a dragon or shout at him when Rolf had gone searching for a bird that he had mistaken to be some new interesting magical creature (though Rolf swears that he saw it breathe fire) and had fallen out.

In fact, his grandfather seemed proud of his grandson, for being the only one in the family to hold an interest in the creatures that Newt had spent so much of his life discovering and learning about. Rolf may have been the odd one out in his family of sensible wizards but he was the only one that his grandfather understood, or at least partly. For Rolf was still a little eccentric in some of his tastes. At least, when he received his Hogwarts letter, he had grown out of his peculiar habit of wearing Doxy teeth around his neck (to keep away rogue spirits according to him).

At Hogwarts, Rolf found his true home. Whilst most of his classmates found him a little strange, he found some true friends. Ellie, a girl who was almost his polar opposite and David, a boy whose obsession with dragons bordered on almost scarily obsessive at some points and Rolf were drawn together as the outcasts of the school. He had never quite understood the human need for companionship but for some reason he almost needed Ellie and David as much as they needed him. They made each other laugh and whilst never entirely understanding each other, kept the easy friendship that would remain for the rest of their lives.

Rolf also found Hagrid, the gameskeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid had discovered him when Rolf had been exploring the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Rolf had been expecting to be told off but instead Hagrid had invited him in to his hut for tea and rock cakes. They had bonded over their fascination for dangerous creatures and had swapped tales of their discoveries.

He also found Hogwarts to be the most fascinating place that he had ever been to. His attempts to befriend the centaurs had not gone down so well (they had been perplexed more than anything of him running up to them and wittering about the stars and what he saw in them), nor had his plan to break the house elves out of the kitchens (he had been reprimanded three times for that: first by a particularly annoyed house-elf, second by Professor Dumbledore, and third by Ellie) but overall he had found a new home and a place in which his own behaviour simply fitted in with the way of the school.

It was in his final year that Rolf received the worst news that he had ever received. His grandfather Newt had passed away. Ellie had attempted to reason that Newt was exceptionally old but that held no comfort for Rolf. For his grandfather had held the only link to Rolf feeling as if he belonged to his family and had been the only person in the family to accept Rolf for all his quirks and odd behaviour.

Newt's death was a sad occasion but also pushed Rolf to do what he had always wanted to: go far away and explore other places. So he left after completing his final year, said goodbye to Ellie and Hagrid, and took David with him to Egypt. There they both studied with a small group of wizards like themselves, about the magical creatures that they would find in Egypt. Rolf still was unable to find the different and interesting creatures that he dreamed of but it was still a good life. He may have still been considered the odd one of the group (not helped by his fascination in the magazine _The Quibbler_ or the pet Mooncalf that had been a gift from Hagrid). Yet people were more interested in him than disturbed and he met another friend. His name was William or Bill and he was a curse breaker, having been brought in to deal with a tricky situation in a tomb that the group had been attempting to explore. He reminded them a little of Ellie, though only through sense of humour and wit.

Their studies took three years and led David to take a job in China to work with dragons: his dream. Bill returned to England where there was great danger from Lord Voldemort returning. Rolf considered returning but was offered a job in Japan on a research project exploring uncharted (in terms of beast cataloguing) territories. Rolf took it, keeping in contact with his old friends through Owls. Rolf did join the Order of the Phoenix but could only offer help through his newly found contacts with the Japanese Ministry of Magic and other foreign wizards that he persuaded to join in the fight.

He was invited to Bill's wedding to some French girl with a name that was something to do with flowers. Rolf was unable to go; an unfortunate incident broke out involving his new friend Gwendolyn and a dragon. There seemed chaos in England and so when the research project had ended, Rolf had gone to visit David in China. It was there that Rolf got a job in the Chinese Magical Creatures Control Division as a researcher. Through the year that followed, he lost contact with Bill and had to rely on information he gained at work, though this was often faulty and inconclusive. All he knew was that there was a new Minister of Magic and that Harry Potter, a friend of Bill's brother was missing. Rolf began to bury himself more and more into his work, as he had done as a child with his exploring.

Eventually Rolf was able to return to England and was reunited with Ellie, whom he discovered had grown into quite a pretty girl. They entered into a brief relationship but it was not to last. Whilst Rolf had finally become more mature and Ellie had lost some of her abrasive nature, they were simply too incompatible. So they had parted as friends. Bill called in some contacts and got Rolf a job at the Ministry of Magic, working for the Magical Creatures department again. This time he was allowed to go on his own research trips, lead expeditions of his own. It was there that he met the curious Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In which Rolf meets the curious Luna Lovegood**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed or read this story! Here is chapter two, please feel free to tell me what you thought of it. All constructive critiscm and general comments are welcome.**

Rolf pushed through the trees and branches. He had left his team behind a little while ago, with promises to eventually return. Before nightfall at least, he had promised Janet, his second in command (who looked after him really). He was looking for the blue plants that he had seen in a certain part of this vast forest. Where, he was not entirely sure but he was not going to let that stop him. Not if he could finally find the new species he so desperately wanted to.

He moved into a clearing and that is when he saw her. A young woman, almost a girl, was sitting next to the blue flowers that he had been searching for. She was talking to herself whilst plaiting a flower into her dirty blonde hair. She had her back to Rolf, seemingly oblivious to the world.

"Excuse me?" He called and walked towards her. The girl turned around quickly, startled. She looked up at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen and tilted her head to the side to look at him. Rolf tilted his head to the other side at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Those flowers you are next to?"

"What about them?"

"Do you have any idea what they are called? Or if they have a name?"

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm looking for a new species: of plant, animal, goblin, spirit, or gnome. Anything really

"Then no, I am not really sure of its name. I was going to ask my father, in a letter of course. Obviously he is not here." The girl smiled at him for the first time. Rolf found himself smiling back.

"Are you travelling alone then?"

The girl looked around.

"It appears so. What about you?"

"My team are somewhere." Rolf gestured vaguely in the direction he thought he had come from. "I'm Rolf by the way. Rolf Scamander."

"Oh?" said the girl, interested. "Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you" said Rolf and they shook hands. "Lovegood as in Xenophillius Lovegood?"

"My father. Scamander as in Newt Scamander?"

"My grandfather."

"Oh? What is he like?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"No it's fine. It's not as if I am never going to see him again."

"Is he a ghost then?"

"I think so. Or he is behind the Curtain."

"The Curtain?"

"It is in the Ministry. It's a giant curtain and behind is those no longer with us. One day we will all go through it."

"Yes I know of it," Luna shrugged. "Only it's called the Veil. I've seen it. I heard my mother from behind it."

"Sorry."

She smiled at him again. Rolf felt a little disconcerted.

"Did you want the flower?"

"What? Oh yes, thank you." She stuck one behind his ear and laughed a little too loudly.

"Pretty." She murmured.

"Would you like to come back to my camp? I have a little team there. I'm sure they would like you." He began to ask but she shook her head and looked at him.

"Maybe another time. Goodbye Rolf Scamander."

"Goodbye Luna Lovegood."

With that she picked another flower and departed the clearing into the thick bushes and thorns. Rolf watched her go until he could not see her anymore and turned back to where he thought he had come from. He remembered the flower and pulled it out of his hair and twiddled with it. If it was a new magical species, he knew what he would call it.

"The Lovegood," He said aloud and pocketed it. Then he began to make his way back to camp.

Rolf had no other contact with Luna Lovegood for the rest of the week, though he often looked out for the flash of dirty blonde hair and the rather bright clothing that she had worn. He did discover, however, that she was a former freedom fighter in the Second Wizarding War. Or so his team told him.

Rolf did spend a lot of his time with his team. There was Janet, his second in command and his main carer. Then there was Tom, Janet's husband and the team cook. It seemed the less that was said about his cooking the better. There was Sam, their resident medical advisor, who had just finished his training at St. Mungo's. Then there was Rose, the specialist they had brought in to help in their search for a new breed of Manticore. They had students with them too. There were three of them: Suzy, Epinone and Briar, all of which were along in a similar capacity as Rolf had been in his trips to Egypt. They had a skilled fighter as well, in case the camp was ever attacked: Dougal. Then last and possibly least was Richard, the representative for the Board. He considered himself a magical creature expert but no one had seen any proof of this being the case. He was also a stickler for rules and protocol which was not in line with what Rolf wanted at all.

He had talked about her with his team and they had seemed fascinated by Rolf's encounter with her (though most thought that Rolf had simply imagined it: he had a tendency to do that). Some of them even gave Rolf their Chocolate Frog Cards of her, in case he ever saw her again. She became a ghost of the trip; an apparition that had them all hooked on this mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In which Rolf encounters Luna again**

It was on the Sunday that they encountered once again. Rolf had been attacked by a forest troll out of the blue. He had been startled by the 8ft monster that jumped on him and had dropped his wand. He had attempted to wrestle the creature away from him, or to distract him in order to grab his wand. However, whilst Rolf was rather strong, the troll was much stronger and also had the element of surprise that gave him the edge over Rolf. The troll was just about to punch Rolf's face in when suddenly the troll was thrown 40ft into the thick bushes. Rolf looked around both dazed and startled. There stood Luna Lovegood, brandishing her wand with gusto. She looked down on him and smiled.

"Hello Rolf Scamander. Lovely to see you again."

Rolf could do nothing but nod at her. He tried to get up but his body did not want to respond and so he sat there looking slightly dumbly.

"Don't worry. He is probably as shocked as you are. We have a few minutes before he returns. All the same, I think you may want to get up now," Luna told him kindly. Rolf nodded at her and started to get up. She went over to help him up. "Well nothing looks particularly broken. Oh hold on, your nose!"

Rolf went to touch it and Luna held his hand back. A slight shock ran through him and he looked at her but she was looking at his nose.

"I'm not a Healer but I do think that this could be broken. Where is your camp?"

Rolf gestured to the large group of trees and the two of them started to move together. Rolf found that he also had a limp from where the troll had stood on him and so was forced to lean on Luna as they moved through the forest. She started a conversation on the dangers of these forest trolls and the two were in a heated discussion as they finally reached his camp.

The team were all eating lunch at the time but upon seeing Rolf limping through the clearing, blood streaming down his nose, they all jumped up. They ran towards Rolf, none of them noticing the blonde girl that hung back. Janet was already ordering every one about and moving Rolf to the sick bay tent of the camp. After Rolf was deemed alright, it was then that they all turned to look at the girl that was holding Rolf's hand as he lay on the chair that stood in the middle of the tent. Their face all turned to surprise and jubilation. They all rushed towards her, each wanting to shake her hand and ask questions of her. Luna smiled at them all but did not answer any of their questions. She just continued to hold Rolf's hand as they fixed him up a little. It was deemed that Rolf's nose was not broken but the large wound on it would probably not heal that well. At the very least it would leave a scar.

"I suppose that's it then," said Luna, a little wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Rolf asked.

"I had better get going. It's nearly nightfall and I need to return to my camp."

"No, stay a while. Please?"

"No I need to get back. Otherwise at night is when the Whispering Digbies come out."

"What on earth is that?"

Luna looked put out.

"I thought you read _The Quibbler_."

"I do."

"Well clearly not very well."

"They are a made up creature!"

Luna's pretty face was turning to one of anger.

"No they are not! You will be saying that an Umgubular Slashkilter is actually a Demen Atlanta next!"

"I do!"

"Then you are utterly ridiculous! The entire wizarding world knows that they are entirely fictional. There was an article about it in _The Quibbler_!"

"Yes I know. I wrote in and complained."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why? Because they exist, of course!"

"And your proof?"

"Where is your proof on the Whispering Digbies?"

Luna looked perturbed at the question.

"That is not my priority right now! Besides you avoided my question."

Rolf looked at her scowling indignant face for a few seconds and then laughed. Luna looked put out for a tiny bit then smiled and laughed with him. Soon they were in hysterics. Rolf was the first to stop and watched her continue to laugh for a little longer than was necessary. He had not noticed how beautiful her face had looked when she was laughing. It was even better than how she had looked when she was angry and that had been enough to make him want to make her angry once again.

"I apologize to you, Luna Lovegood. I promise never to doubt you again."

"I will hold you to that Rolf Scamander."

They smiled at one another again.

"Would you like to see my theories on the Crying Wolf of this area?"

"Oh yes please!" She said in childish delight and Rolf escorted her to the large trunk in which his papers sat. Luna picked them up and started to read. She seemed engrossed for a while but then raised her head and looked at him.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

"The Crying Wolf? Oh no. I was not allowed to funding for that. On the basis that it is 'just a legend'. No I am looking for a new species of Manticore that is said to roam this forest and only this forest."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, a feat Rolf had not thought possible.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"They would not fund the Crying Wolf expedition," Rolf stated as if it were obvious. "Though I am secretly hoping to prove them wrong in time for the conference."

"The Conference of International Magizoology? I'm attending that too, to present my theories on Crumple Horned Snorkacks. I would say that I hope to see you there, only you will probably be long dead by then."

Rolf looked at her confused at that last statement.

"Pray tell, why?"

"Well either a Manticore ripping you apart and eating you. Or some other creature scaring of the Manticore. Then tearing you apart and eating you."

"Oh good. So nothing to painful then."

Luna smiled at him.

"Well, Rolf Scamander, I will say that it was nice meeting you and I will be sorry when you are gone."

"Thank you Luna Lovegood. Will you be going then?"

"I already said that I must. Only you distracted me. With your arguments, and your theories. Oh, and also your rather nice smile."

"Oh?" Rolf smiled.

"There it is again. Anyway I must be off. I can feel the air growing a little colder and some nargles are already descending upon us."

"Where?" Rolf looked up above his head. "Oh yes, of course. Still, you could stay a while. You could have dinner with us. You are already protected from the nargles anyway."

He gestured to the necklace that she wore.

"As are you, I see. " She gestured to his necklace. "No Rolf Scamander I must leave now or I may stay for too long. I have a tendency for doing that."

Luna kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Rolf Scamander."

"Until next time Luna Lovegood."

Luna turned to leave and made her way out of the medical tent. Rolf rubbed his nose and winced in pain as he watched her go. She turned back.

"Anything wrong?" Rolf asked.

"No nothing. I just wondered if you might want to meet tomorrow evening. I could show you where I think the mooncalves play."

"I used to have one of those as a pet! I would love to. Thank you Luna Lovegood."

She smiled.

"Think nothing of it Rolf Scamander. Goodbye"

That time she did actually leave. Rolf waited a few minutes then attempted to get up. His yelp of pain brought Janet racing in.

"Oh you idiot!" She cried as she ran to help him up. "I said rest, did I not? Sometimes Rolf."

Her voice was angry but her expression was pure concern that Rolf waved away.

"I'm fine Janet."

She smiled at him as she helped him back onto his chair.

"So?"

"So?" Rolf replied, oblivious to whatever she wanted.

"So you spent half an hour talking to Luna Lovegood! What is going on there?" Janet beamed at him as she redressed his bandages on his leg. Rolf was a little confused. Janet was never normally this happy. He deduced that it was probably the nargles in the air. They were probably discombobulating her brain. It did explain her attitude.

"Well she is a naturalist,'" Rolf started and then paused. He realized that Luna Lovegood had never actually told him what she did. He had just assumed. "Or she might be. I don't know. Anyway she also fought in the Second Wizarding War. Actually, I think Bill may have mentioned her in one of his letters. When they were celebrating, he mentioned an odd girl discussing Blithering Humdingers. He thought that I would know what they were."

"No sweetie," sighed Janet. Rolf looked up at that. Sweetie? Now something definitely was wrong. Yet the nargles did not seem to be affecting her in the normal way. "I don't need her biography. I already know that. What I mean is, is there something going on between you two?"

"Janet," Rolf began. "I have only met her twice and yes, both times she has seemed like a perfectly nice human being. However, you cannot expect to get to know someone through only two occurrences of meeting. Or deem if there is 'something going on'"

"You might be able to." Janet pouted and smiled at him. She finished adjusting his bandages and stood up. "Would you like help to your tent?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Janet put her arm under his and pulled him up. Rolf leant his weight on her rather large shoulder. It was lucky Janet was not a small woman, Rolf thought, as she frog marched them both back to his tent. She was large in both a physical and mental capacity.

Janet rested him in the bed inside his tent and looked down on him.

"Are you alright Rolf?"

"I should be." He shrugged.

"Well good. Goodnight Rolf."

"Yes. Goodnight Janet."

Janet had already left. Rolf reached to turn off the light and fell into rather odd dreams of fighting giant wolves along with Luna Lovegood. For some reason it was one of the better night sleeps he had had, despite the throbbing pain. He had no idea why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In which the Mooncalves and Manticore come out to play**

Rolf, the next morning, woke to find that his nose was entirely healed, a prospect that was pleasing to him. He also found that the potion soaked bandages wrapped around his leg appeared to have completely gone. However, he was forced still to rest by Janet and so spent most of the day wishing for evening in which he would see Luna Lovegood again. Oh, and see the mooncalves. It had been a while since he had seen the odd little creatures. He almost regretted letting his own one free but his mooncalf had insisted. It was the least Rolf could do to comply with the odd little creature's wishes.

The rest of the team fussed over him a lot until he sent them all off on a scouting mission to find tracings of the Manticore. Not the actual beast, he made them promise. That would be his job. A girl, Suzy, did attempt to stay and provide company for him but Rolf refused. He found that he could not concentrate on anything, which was a rather puzzling state of mind for anyone but especially Rolf. Whilst Rolf lacked his sibling's habit of being able to sit for five hours and do nothing but read, if there was something that could occupy his time; it was his fascination in all creatures magical and in this forest he had already seen hundreds of them. Yet looking for them held no interest that day nor did writing letters to his family and friends. It was a very peculiar occurrence, very peculiar indeed.

Rolf was unable to leave before dinner but was able to slip away whilst Janet and the others were distracted by cleaning up the camp a little. He took his bag and began to leave the camp and head into the thick bushes that surrounded them. It was only then that he realised Luna had not told where he was supposed to go and so he was forced to stumble around aimlessly for a while until he tripped and fell headfast into the clearing where Luna stood looking up at the sky. She turned around and looked puzzled by the disturbance. She started to laugh when she realised just who it was.

"I am starting to think it might be you Luna Lovegood, but I promise I have never gone into so many scrapes and injuries in this week since we met." He told her matter of factly as he brushed off his coat and moved towards her. She laughed again and this time he laughed along with her as she pulled twigs out of his hair. It was odd but she seemed to get prettier every time he saw her. Perhaps it was because he was getting worse with his various cuts and scrapes that he had acquired. Luna led him through the trees as they talked enthusiastically about the recent working of Dr. G.E. Harper, a controversial wizarding naturalist whom both Luna and Rolf looked up to for her rather fascinating discoveries. Luna took them to a small cove of a lagoon that Rolf had not known existed. He suspected that not many people did. Otherwise a muggle might have been suspicious of water that appeared to be made of diamonds the way it shimmered and the creatures that leaped out of it. Rolf was sure he saw a kelpie at one point and certainly the bright fin of a few ramoras from beneath the deep lagoon's water.

Luna took him to the side, behind one of the large trees that hung towards the water so that they were hidden but still able to see everything of this curious place.

"Well?" Luna enquired.

"Beautiful. So beautiful," Rolf replied as he looked around, noting the silver tipped leaves of where the branches of the almighty trees hung into the water. Luna smiled.

"I thought you would think so. My father used to take me here when I was a little girl."

"Are we safe?"

"I think so, as long as we are not seen by any of the creatures. Otherwise then we might have the inconvenience of having to run for our lives."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No. I don't think that is the best way to meet our deaths."

"Good attitude."Rolf turned his head to look at her again and realised that she had been looking at him. Instead of blushing or turning her head, she simply continued to look at him. "So your father took you here?"

"Oh yes. Daddy loves this place. Though we haven't been since the year I started at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course. I assume you did too?"

"Yes, though I must have been there long before your time there."

"I left a year ago."

"See I left about nine years ago. I miss the place though."

"I do too. Only a little though. I don't think many people liked me. They find me a bit – what's the word? Oh yes, odd."

"They found me odd too. Most people preferred to avoid me, I must admit. Still I found friends eventually."

"Me too!" Luna exclaimed and the two laughed again. "Though mine were found whilst fight Voldemort."

Rolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"That is certainly not an experience I would have wanted. Of course you were one of the freedom fighters, weren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I was," Luna said, squirming a little. "I prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"No, I'm not offended. It is just a long and complicated story. Also it ended with a lot of people dead and I don't think this is quite the place to discuss this."

Luna gestured to their beautiful surrounding.

"I see. Then let's discuss something more pleasant."

"Yes let's. Other famous naturalists, an argument of the existence of Winky Pinkies, Hogwarts or perhaps our own particular dreams?"

Rolf considered the options for a while then conceded.

"I think our particular dreams seem the most interesting. This seems the right place to discuss this, since this seems almost a place of dreams."

"That is what I believe the water is made of."

"I was actually just considering that very idea. Anyway, Luna Lovegood, what are your dreams then?"

"I want to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack. I want to find new magical creatures and classify them. Then there is a new dream that I have recently been thinking of. It involves you actually."

"Yes?"

"No. This is not quite the time."

"Oh? Will I ever know?"

"I certainly hope so. Anyway, Rolf Scamander, what are your particular dreams then?"

"I also want to find a new creature. I don't care what, just something that will be catalogued as 'found by Rolf Scamander'. I want to meet a werewolf and shake his or her hand. Oh and I want to own a golden snidget."

Luna laughed and looked up. Her permanently surprised look increased in delight and she shushed Rolf whilst pointing to the other side of the lagoon. Rolf watched as the little grey creatures scuttled out of their burrows, walking comically with their overly large feet and bulging eyes. Rolf felt a little sad, missing his own particular Mooncalf Rubeus, named for Hagrid who gave the creature to him as a parting gift. Luna looked at him and, noting his expression, huddled a little closer to him and put her hand on his. The shock ran through him again and he smiled at her.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" She whispered to him. He nodded back at her and they both turned and watched the mooncalves moving towards the moonlight and performing their curious dances. Rolf noticed that Luna did not move her hand.

Then suddenly the mooncalves stopped dancing and all turned and ran back to their burrow. They had clearly been spooked by something but what? Rolf and Luna did not have to wait long to find out. For behind them, they heard a loud roar and they both turned around and saw a large Manticore from behind the trees a little way back heading towards her.

"Well I found it then," Rolf noted. Luna did not answer, already doing the best thing when encountering a large lion with a giant scorpion's tail heading towards you, which was to run very fast in the opposite direction. Rolf also decided that this would be the safest option. Now was probably not the time to look at markings on its tail or determine why it was in this particular forest in Montenegro instead of in its native Greece. Though he would probably be angry with himself later for not at least working out whether this beast was the particular Manticore species that they were looking for. Or at least one related to the Manticore.

Rolf decided that at that point he really ought to start running or soon he would make a light snack for a quite large and scary beast.

Rolf kept running but it seemed of to no avail. The creature was getting closer. Rolf could tell by the clicks of it almighty tail as it headed closer towards its new prey: Rolf. He knew that the Manticore was much better at running than him, even if he did ditch his backpack. The only advantage he could see was that the tail was wearing the almighty creature down a little though that held little comfort. Especially since that tail could kill you instantly, before he could have a chance to raise his wand. Not that any charms would work.

Rolf moved left. Which way should he turn? Luna was long ahead. He could hear the Manticore getting closer. Closer every second he dithered.

He charged aimlessly.

He blundered through the wilderness, begging to find shelter as he began to tire. Yet the creature was still gaining on him. He had possibly seconds at best to escape this creature but there was nowhere. He kept running but the slamming of its almighty tail got louder and louder still. His voice had dried up in his throat and he was panting desperately.

The throbbing in his leg was almost killing him but he could not stop. He wanted to scream but to do so would just push the Manticore even quicker along. Then the worst possible thing happened. He tripped and fell on a branch that he had not seen coming. His leg felt as though it were to burst with the amount of pain he was in but he bit his lip desperately to avoid crying out.

The Manticore appeared in Rolf's eyesight. He tried to drag himself away but both he and the Manticore knew it would be fruitless. The Manticore did not even bother running this time. It simply paced towards him, the human like face grimacing in twisted pleasure as it headed towards the broken prey that lay on the ground unable to move.

Rolf felt it move it moving closer and closer to him. He heard its breath panting heavily in anticipation. He kept trying to move quicker and quicker but now he could feel the hot breath on his cheek. He gave in and screamed in terror for his life.

That was when his arms were grabbed and dragged away from the Manticore with great force and speed.

The Manticore howled but it had lost both Rolf and his scent. It looked around for a while but eventually it gave up to finding better prey for itself. Rolf, meanwhile, lay in the thick mud of the undergrowth that hid him and Luna from the Manticore's view and nasal capacity.

Rolf felt close to tears at the entire experience and Luna had not yet let go of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In which Luna and Rolf find an egg**

**Sorry for the delay on the update of this story, only GCSE mocks and revision had to take priority. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. **

They only began to breathe again once they were completely sure that the monster was gone. Luna released her clutch on Rolf's arms and they both pulled themselves out of the thick mud. Rolf thanked Merlin that it had rained heavily the night before.

"So," Luna said weakly. Rolf was wincing in pain for his leg as he managed to get up. He attempted to smile at her but nothing in his body would comply anymore. He limped over to a collection of stones and sat down.

"I think your team may want to reconsider that particular creature to study."

"On the contrary, I would think this has been a complete success. After all that Manticore seemed incapable of speech, unlike a normal one found in Greece. I would call it a degree of success."

"I suppose," Luna said wearily and went over to where Rolf sat. She collapsed onto one of the larger ones. "I am too tired to argue with you Rolf Scamander. You know, I have been in more dangerous situations with you in the three times that we have seen each other than on this entire trip?"

"And I, you, Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled.

"Then I suppose we cannot count each other as our own good luck charms then, can we?"

"Well we are both still alive."

"I suppose. Do you want me to look at that?"

"No I'm alright. I just might not be able to move for a little while."

"Good." Luna looked up in the night sky. "Oh look, a Blibbering Humdinger!"

"Where?" Rolf looked up. Luna shrugged.

"It's gone now. They are very fast movers."

"Of course."

Rolf began to move himself around a little to admire his surroundings. Though this small part of dense forest was nothing as beautiful as the little cove, there seemed something magical about it. It was at this that Rolf looked at Luna.. She noticed him looking at smiled at him to offer comfort for what had just happened.

"Thank you by the way," Rolf said. Luna looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that is the second time in two days that you have saved my life. I am very grateful."

"Oh," said Luna, shrugging. "Think nothing of it. It was just a series of unfortunate coincidences. I'm sorry for taking you to that place."

"Oh, never apologise for that. That was utterly beautiful. It was almost worth it."

Luna nodded vaguely but something else had caught her attention. She was looking over Rolf's shoulder at something. Rolf looked around as Luna got up and started to walk towards this mysterious object. That is when he saw it. Amongst the stones, sat a large white what seemed to be an egg. Luna was examining it and Rolf joined her.

"If I didn't know better..." She muttered.

Rolf did not answer. He was also examining this egg, looking at the curious markings on the side. Both he and Luna were pulling out their copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _as they looked at the egg. Eventually Luna looked up, worried.

"I think this is a dragon's egg."

"Yes, I agree with you there," said Rolf, pulling out Daniel's notes he had written Rolf on dragon eggs. "However, this looks as no egg I have ever seen. The shape indicates a Common Welsh Green but the colour is all wrong. It could be an Antipodeans Opaleye but it is much too big. No it is certainly not an egg of a dragon that I have ever seen."

Luna looked up.

"You've seen dragons?"

"Yes when I was in China. They had captured almost every type of dragon in the world. My friend David adores them." Rolf showed Luna David's intricate notes of the creatures. "See?"

Luna looked over them.

"He certainly loves dragons doesn't he? Perhaps he could help us with this one. Is he back at your camp?"

"No, he's still in China. I could write to him but what do we do with it until he replies?"

"Well first we need to work out where we are."

"Any particular reason?"

"No, I'm just curious. Besides it would help us get back here." Luna continued to examine the egg. "You know, Rolf Scamander, we could have an entirely new species here."

Rolf's heartbeat felt as if it had increased and he could not keep the jubilation out of his voice.

"Really? I hoped so."

"What do you think we should do with it?"

"Well my first suggestion would be to leave it in case the mother returns"

"But?"

"Well as I'm sure you can feel, this egg is almost stone cold. Yet there is definitely something inside the egg." Rolf pointed out the outline of a head that appeared to be moving a little.

"I think this egg has been around for thousands of years."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear it."

"Sorry?"

"The egg is talking. Can't you hear it? It's very faint. Put your head to the egg. Maybe then you will be able to hear it."

Rolf leant his head to the egg and out his ear against it. Faintly he could hear the sound of music that sounded as it were coming from it.

"Oh, it's so lonely," Luna sighed softly. Rolf touched her hand in comfort and she smiled weakly at him. "We need to help it now Rolf Scamander."

"I can't understand it Luna Lovegood. I can only hear music coming from the egg."

"We still need to help it."

"Ask it what it wants. What it's doing here for a start."

"Okay," Luna said and pressed her ear to the hard shell of the dragon egg.

"It doesn't know why it's here. Oh sorry, he doesn't know. He has been trapped in this shell for thousands of year all on his own. The last person he heard was over two thousand years ago."

"Oh Merlin," Rolf said. He could feel tear welling up in his eyes. No matter how dangerous or terrifying a dragon is supposed to be: one is not friends with David and feels apathetic towards these beautiful creatures. Especially a simple young dragon trapped inside its prison of a shell.

"What can we do?" Rolf asked as he touched the egg shell. Luna concentrated hard as she pressed her ear to the egg.

"He needs to hatch. We need to take him to fire and there he can hatch."

"I see," Rolf nodded. "What breed is he?"

"He doesn't know. He knows nothing." Luna opened her mouth in shock. "Oh, he's crying."

"Can we trust him?"

"Rolf Scamander!"

"I'm sorry. Can we though?"

"He can't promise anything. He is willing to try though."

"Right then. We need fire then."

"Back to camp?"

"Unfortunately not." Luna looked puzzled at this and Rolf explained. "I promised to never bring back a dragon egg to the camp. Or a Manticore. Or a werewolf for that matter. They know me too well."

"Yes," said Luna slowly. "They'll be asleep though, surely. We can just sneak him in."

"Janet will probably be waiting up to check if I'm okay. Or Epinone."

"We'll just have to go for it anyway," Luna shrugged. Rolf picked up the egg and put it underneath his jacket. The creature inside moved around and the music began again. No longer the slow mournful tune of a creature so passed hope, but of delight and pure jubilation at the thought of freedom. All Rolf could hear was _Thank you, Thank you, thank you. _

Luna led the way back to camp, stopping every few minutes to consult the few stars she could see or looking at her map that did not hold much help in her. She was whistling the dragon's song as she went, skipping a little in excitement. Rolf dragged on a little way back, weighed down by both his bad leg and the heavy dragon egg that would not stop moving. He imagined Ellie's face if she saw what he was doing and laughed to himself. Luna looked back but Rolf just smiled at her. He felt the now familiar stirrings in his chest as she smiled back at him.

They arrived at the camp eventually and out stomped Janet, followed behind her by Tom, Janet's husband and the cook to the team.

"Rolf! Where on earth have you been? It is enough that you go wandering off most of the days to do whatever it is that you do. But to sneak out at night, not giving any explanation as to where you have been. Why are you limping? Have you injured yourself again? Oh, hello Miss Lovegood, it is lovely to meet you again."

"Hello Janet. And who is this?"

"My husband Tom Corner. Don't think I am finished with you, young man!"

Rolf smiled at her as he limped towards the chair and sat down beside the dying embers. The dragon underneath his jacket started tapping desperately, wanting to get towards the warmth and heat of the dying fire. Janet picked up on it.

"What on earth have you got underneath that jacket, Rolf?" Rolf produced the huge egg from behind the coat and Tom screamed. Janet looked furious.

"Rolf! What were your only rules? Not only have you left the camp after dark, you have brought back what I would classify as a very dangerous beast into our camp! If I am right to assume that this is a dragon's egg." Rolf nodded chastised. He knew how in the wrong he was.

"I'm so –"He began but Luna cut in.

"It was my fault." Janet turned to look at her in surprise.

"Pardon?" Tom asked. Luna smiled at him.

"I persuaded Rolf to come out during the night and also to bring back this creature that would of course be dangerous to your poor camp. I apologise. Yet this dragon is somewhat different."

"I'm sorry?" Janet said, rather taken aback by Luna's words. Luna went over and picked up the dragon egg from Rolf's lap.

"Listen to it, Janet. Put your ear to his shell."

Janet did so and immediately retracted her head in shock.

"He talked to me! He introduced himself."

"Oh yes," said Rolf eagerly. "What did he say his name was?"

Janet glared at him.

"You are still in trouble" She told him and out her head to the egg again. "He has no name. Oh, he is so lost, so alone. I'm sorry, little dragon" She patted the shell. Tom put his head to the shell but came up again, puzzled.

"All I hear is music."

"I don't know. It seems he can only communicate to females. It is very odd." Rolf told her.

"Alright, Rolf, I will forgive you for bringing this dragon into the camp."

"So can we keep it here?"

"Of course not," Janet said matter of factly. She noted both Luna and Rolf's look of disappointment. "I am sorry but it is just too dangerous for us to have a dragon here at the camp. Even a polite one that is surprisingly good at poetry."

"It is alright," Luna replied. "I can look after him."

"Surely it will be too dangerous!" Both Rolf and Janet said. Luna smiled at them both.

"This is my choice. I am not part of your team."

"Then I will help," Rolf promised. Luna nodded her head at this as if she had been expecting this.

"If you insist. Come to my camp tomorrow and we will hatch him. Did you hear that, little dragon? You will soon be free."

The dragon's song of happiness grew louder as Luna reached down to take him from Rolf's arms. She held him as it were a new born baby in her arms. She kissed Rolf on the cheek and Rolf blushed at this. She nodded at both Janet and Tom, who both looked fairly perplexed by this entire encounter. Luna began to head into the dense forest that surrounded them when Rolf called out to her.

"Where is your camp?"

Luna turned and smiled at him.

"Well you go this way until you see a tree with large blue leaves. Then you turn right until you find a crossing by a small river that you must cross. Go through the leafy overgrowth and there you shall find my camp. Goodbye Rolf Scamander. Goodbye Janet and Tom."

"Goodbye Luna Lovegood. Goodbye Dragon."

Then Luna was gone. Rolf looked back at Janet and Tom. Janet was scowling at him and Tom was yawning.

"Right then, you are going straight to bed." Janet told him and started to help him up.

"Okay then," Rolf allowed her and Tom to take his arms and got up, resting his weight on Janet again, the sturdier of the two. "Oh by the way, I found the Manticore we were looking for."

"What?"

"I found it. Well it found us. Me and Luna Lovegood that is. She saved my life again. So don't be too hard on her, okay?"

"I would never be hard to Luna Lovegood. She is one of my all time favourite heroes. Excluding of course, the Golden Trio."

"Of course."

Janet looked at Rolf, worried.

"With this dragon business..."

"You cannot stop me, I'm afraid. I wish you could."

"I know. I wish I could stop you but I know that it is an impossible task. One worthy of the great god Herakles himself. However, do try and keep yourself out of trouble as best you can. It seems as if you are always getting yourself injured with that Luna girl."

"I have only met with her three times. Also, two out of those three times, she has saved my life! I don't think I could be in safer hands." Janet and Tom lay him down on the bed. "Apart from yours of course, Janet."

"Cheeky," Janet scolded but there was a smile on her face. "Just don't die, Rolf"

"Okay Ma'am. I'll try.

"Goodnight Rolf. Is your leg okay or do you need me to bandage it?"

"It should be fine. Goodnight Janet."

With one last glance, Janet and Tom left Rolf and the tent to return to their own. Rolf expected to be too excited to even think of sleeping. However, being chased by a four foot beast weighing approximately 600 pounds tends to wear out even the strongest of people. Soon Rolf was deep in his sleep, with new puzzling dream of a Manticore with the face of one Luna Lovegood.


	6. Chapter 6

Rolf awoke the next day, feeling more tired than when he had got up. However, he also woke with an enormous feeling of trepidation and excitement to watch a dragon being hatched. Also to see Luna Lovegood again but he did not want to concern himself with that again. There were more important matters at hand.

He was impatient to go and so ate his breakfast with such speed that he was reprimanded not just by Janet, but by Suzy and Tom as well. Janet had already told the team that Rolf had found the illusive Manticore that they had all been searching for in their various capacities within the team. Rolf found himself inundated by questions from the inquisitive group who were all fascinated as he told his story. You could hear a pin drop as he reached the part in which he tripped and the beast was gaining up on him. Then they burst into spontaneous applause when Rolf recounted how Luna had grabbed him and pulled him to safety.

"She is one hell of a girl," Briar, a young research student, said admiringly. The group nodded in approval. Briar pulled out his Chocolate Frog Card. "Pretty too."

The group continued to ask questions and Rolf failed to see how he would ever be able to get away. Especially since some of the team had summoned their quills and notepaper in order to write descriptions of the creature they were Rolf describe in the sort of detail that he did not quite remember, due to the fact that he had had other priorities on his mind at that time. Eventually Rolf managed to send them away, giving them all tasks to do on the discovery of this creature. He told none of them to go looking for it under any circumstances and they would simply have to recall from his descriptions some sort of diagram for the Manticore.

Janet was the only one trusted to send out a letter detailing their discovery to the Board of Classification for Magical Creatures. Rolf, meanwhile, finally found himself with nothing to do. Therefore, that was the perfect time in which to go and find Luna Lovegood and their little dragon egg.

Rolf moved through in the direction that he thought Luna Lovegood had been heading when she had left the night before. He was beginning that he would never reach daylight, let alone the blue leaved tree that he was seeking, when suddenly he stopped by a very tiny clearing and looked up at the almighty tree. As Luna had told him, the leaves were a dark inky blue that glinted in the midday sunshine. He thought for a minute then turned right.

The trees became closer together as he continued to walk and he cursed the fact that the sun had decided only on that particular day to shine brightly and warmly, which was making Rolf's trek harder through the intense heat of being in such a confined place.

He was thrilled when he reached the tiny stream that Luna had described and dipped his hands in the water to cool him down. This heat was most odd, he thought to himself. They had experienced nothing like it in the few weeks that they had been there.

He rolled up his trousers, thanked Merlin for his thick boots, and waded through the murky water. There was over hangings on the other side of the clearing that he went towards and pulled back. He was confronted by pitch black, and Rolf guessed that he was in some sort of cave or tunnel. He pulled his wand out of his backpack and murmured "Lumos."

The tunnel lit up and he made his way through. Bats descended from the ceilings and flew quickly away from the bright light of Rolf's wand. He continued to make his way through until he saw the bright light of day not far ahead. He walked towards it and found himself in a hidden clearing, with walls made of rocks very high and hiding almost everything from sight.

Luna was sitting on a battered deckchair in the centre next to a brightly coloured tent with odd assortments of vegetables attached to it and what Rolf recognised as a repellent of Nargles and Wrackspurts. As he drew closer, he realised that Luna was reading to the dragon egg on her lap.

"Luna Lovegood?" He called to her as he got closer.

She looked up surprised and, upon noticing it was him, her mouth widened into a huge smile and she waved excitedly. Rolf returned her smile with an even larger one of his own. He walked to where she was and when he was within three feet, she got up, put the egg on a deckchair and ran over to hug him. They pulled apart and Rolf ducked his head embarrassed but Luna continued to beam earnestly at him.

"How is he?" Rolf asked, walking towards the deckchair where the egg lay limply and stroked it a little.

"He appears to be well. He is very impatient but I managed to calm him down a little by reading to him. However, now that you are here I doubt he will remain particularly calm."

"Then we had better get on with it then."

"Yes we should. Now I wasn't sure if the fire would be great enough so I constructed this," said Luna pointing towards an assortment of tree branches and leaves that were clumped together to form an almighty construction that would certainly might a good fire. "Now Rolf, I would like you to be on hand to put out an inferno that seems as if it is getting out of control. Is that okay?"

Rolf nodded and held his wand tightly in his hand. Luna went over and picked up the egg, whispering to it softly. She placed the egg in the middle of the pile and picked up her wand. Rolf and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Incendio!" Luna cried.

All at once an almighty fire rose from the pile. Rolf and Luna stepped back a little but kept scanning the flames for their dragon. The flames rose and fell.

Luna kept scanning nervously and the flames continued to rise but still there was no sign of the dragon. Luna pulled Rolf towards her to offer comfort but both could not move their eyes from the fire. Just as Luna nodded at Rolf to stop the flames, one single flame went up higher than the rest and out of the middle, like a tiny firework, rose a pearl white dragon. It shot up high and flew with incredible speed. Both Luna and Rolf as they dragon hurtled towards the ground with gathering speed but they only noticed that he was crashing until it was too late. The dragon hit the ground, tumbled over twice and sneezed, lighting the ground one which he stood, on fire.

"Aqua Eructo," Rolf said, pointing his wand towards one fire and then the other. A jet of icy blue water shot from his wand, dousing out the flames. The dragon let out an indignant squeal when the water accidentally hit.

"Sorry," said Rolf, as the dragon huffed and flew slightly wonkily towards the two. It landed on Luna's shoulder and almost seemed to glare at Rolf. However, when Rolf pulled out a chicken from his bag, the dragon seemed quickly to forgive him and went about attacking the neck of the chicken and drinking happily. After a few minutes the dragon looked up at Rolf and Rolf knew that if here any closer, he would be able to hear a song of contentment from the tiny thing.

"He says thank you, by the way," Luna smiled as she watched it eat. Rolf realised that the two of them were still holding on to each other as did Luna. Instead of breaking apart, however, they just smiled at each other and watched the little dragon play with the carcass of the dead bird.

Eventually they broke away and both moved towards the little dragon. Luna offered him her arm and the little dragon looked at it suspiciously.

"No, it's okay. Just climb on my arm." She nodded at the little dragon. "Yes I think I will be able to support you. Just try."

Rolf watched the little dragon climb on and Luna rise up. It looked at Rolf and Rolf looked at Luna to explain for all Rolf could hear was the enchanting music.

"He wants to know our business here in the forest. Especially yours. I have already told him mine. I don't think he quite understood it though. Apparently he has never heard of a Crumpled Horned Snorkack in his long life. Clearly he has lived a rather sheltered life. I just wish I could find one. I'd hate for this trip to have been wasted." Luna sounded very despondent and Rolf wanted to put his arms around her again to comfort her.

"It would not be entirely wasted. Look what we found instead."

"Of course. We found little Newt here instead." Luna laughed as the dragon jumped on her head. Rolf laughed too but was also a little confused.

"Newt?"

"Yes I have named him Newt. Good name don't you think?" Luna asked as the little dragon curled itself in her arms and she laughed as it pulled on her hair with its teeth.

"For my grandfather?"

"Oh yes. What do you think of Newt, little dragon?" Luna asked, looking at the tiny white bundle in her arms. "He says he does not care."

Luna burst out laughing and so did Rolf. The dragon was jolted awake from the nap it was about to take and nipped Luna in annoyance. She stopped at once and put him on the deckchair to sleep next to the fire that she relit, though this time on a much smaller scale. She turned back to Rolf.

"I know what you are about to say." Luna said.

"David hasn't answered my letter yet. What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know. I suppose we just keep him here and await instruction from your friend David. There is not much else after all." Luna looked at the sleeping dragon again. "He looks a little like my Aunt Selene."

"Oh?"

"Just his eyes. Also, his teeth." She turned back to Rolf. "What do you suggest that we do with him then, Rolf Scamander?"

Rolf shrugged.

"Take care of him, I suppose. Any suggestions?"

"No. We will just have to wait. I wish we knew someone closer than China. It is a long distance for an owl to get there."

"Well my friend Bill has got a brother who knows a lot about dragons who lives in Romania. However, I don't have his address. I could ask Bill but it might take a while. Even longer than Daniel"

"Hmm." Luna said. "I suppose we will just have to put up with him. It is not as if he is that much bother though is it?"

"So far."

There was a burning smell in the air and both Rolf and Luna turned towards the dragon. The tiny dragon stood in the middle of a large pile of ashes which had once been the deckchair. Newt then flew, swaying side to side as he went and crashed into Luna's tent. Both Luna and Rolf laughed as the dragon poked its head out.

"You're right," Luna called. "You should really try and master that whole flying thing. It would make it easier."

Rolf and Luna watched the little dragon as it played with Luna's various trinkets and protection. Luna gasped and the dragon went inside and ran towards the tent herself. She pulled out a large trunk and brought it towards her and Rolf. She then went inside and pulled the little dragon out. Newt looked up at her and she was whispering to him. They appeared to be having an argument. Rolf turned his head to look at Luna and she smiled at him whilst Newt nipped her ear. Briar was right, Rolf thought to himself. She is a very pretty girl indeed.

This thought made him blush and he went towards the tent to see if he could sought out the mess that the little dragon had made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In which Luna tries something**

The caring of Newt continued for a few days before David's letter. Every day Rolf would wake up, give his team instructions and then head off to Luna's base. Luna would normally still be asleep but the little dragon would be awake and normally Rolf would have to put out the little fires that Newt produced in excitement any time he saw Rolf. Luna would awaken and they would give Newt food from whatever Rolf had brought that day. Then they would talk to each other: normally about various creatures that they wanted to discover or their views on the current naturalists or sometimes just about Hogwarts and Luna's adventures. Luna did tell him about her battles that she had fought and what she had seen. She told him about Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, her two comrades and best friends. Rolf felt guilty any time she talked about what she had seen and what she had done. Especially since she told in such a matter of fact way. As if it had been the normal for her to be tortured or watch people die.

He thought her the bravest person he had ever met and told her so. She smiled often at that. Newt would sometimes join in with his own tales of what he had seen from the prison of the clear white shell. Luna would sit there translating everything so that Rolf could understand. He talked of the shadowy figures that he had seen. Once or twice he mentioned a man that Rolf though could possibly have been his grandfather.

On this particular day, however, two weeks since they had found Newt, they were sitting eating on chairs that Rolf had brought and were talking about Hogwarts. It was just Hogwarts in general not about Luna's horrendous sixth year.

"What was your favourite part of the school then, Rolf Scamander," Luna asked. She had a habit of staring at him for a little too long. It should have made Rolf uncomfortable but for some reason it did not.

"It was probably the Forbidden Forest, Luna Lovegood. Or Hagrid's house. That was where I always used to spend most of my time. Did you ever meet Hagrid?"

"Oh yes. Originally I thought him a little bit of a joke." Rolf prickled at this but Luna did not notice. "I changed my mind in that sixth year. His hut provided the only escape from the Death Eater teachers or from Snape. Especially his 'Support Harry Potter' parties. Do you know, apparently he used to own a dragon."

"That wouldn't surprise me. It was always one of his dreams to own a dragon. It was how we got to know each other, I think."

"You wanted to own a dragon?"

"Of course," Rolf smiled as he looked at Newt who was swooping across the rocks that lined Luna's base. "Just didn't expect it to be so hard."

"Hard?"

"Yes, hard. Look at him Luna. He's getting bigger every day and we won't be able to keep him here forever. Besides David still hasn't written back to me."

"I suppose," shrugged Luna. "It is not as if we can stay here forever."

"Well no. I was due back a few days ago. The conference in which my team are producing my discovery is only a few day away. Yet I could not leave and so they refused to as well."

"You could have left."

"Do you want me to?"

Luna looked shocked at this.

"Of course not Rolf Scamander! Why on earth would you think that?"

"Just wondering."

Luna nodded at this. She turned her head sideways to look at Rolf, as if she were examining him.

"Luna Lovegood?" Rolf asked.

"Was that another of your dreams then? To won a dragon."

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me that."

"No I suppose I didn't," he shrugged. "Suppose it just felt a bit silly."

Luna smiled at this.

"I don't think it is."

"Yes but you believe in Crumple Horned Snorkacks, so." Rolf said but grinned at her. Luna sighed.

"I did believe in them. I think, Rolf Scamander that I have just wasted my time. I have travelled the globe looking for them in this year, and yet whilst I have found the unknown creatures I dreamed of, I never found them."

"Don't lose hope Luna Lovegood."

"Oh?"

"No." Rolf showed her the cord he wore around his neck. "Do you know what this is?"

"Of course," Luna said, as if it were obvious. "It is unicorns' tail hair. The only known repellent of the Wrackspurts."

"Yes they are. However, they were also a present from Hagrid to bring me luck. Sometimes, whenever I have lost hope in whatever I am doing, I hold them and they bring me luck."

"Oh yes? Do they always work?"

"I think so," Rolf looked at Luna who was looking intently at him. "They brought me to you, after all."

Luna smiled widely at him. Her expression then changed to one of hesitance.

"Rolf Scamander, could I try something?"

"What?"

"See I have only done this once and I don't if I did it right. However, for a while, I have wanted to try it out. Is that okay?"

"If you want to, Luna Lovegood. What is it?"

Luna did not answer him. Instead she leant over and kissed him. Rolf was initially shocked but he relaxed into it. He realised that this is what he had been missing. This felt almost entirely felt.

Thoughts left his head as soon as they had arrived and all he could think was Luna Lovegood. How soft her hair felt, how pretty she looked, how amazing this was. They only brought apart when Newt set Luna's tent on fire.

"Aqua Eructo," Luna mumbled pointing her wand to the blaze and the icy water shot out and left only a small black charred hole in the tent. Rolf could not take his eyes away from her and she kept looking back at him and smiling. Newt seemed a little put out by the way that they were ignoring him a little and landed on Rolf's arm.

"He wants to know what is going on," Luna told Rolf keeping her wide eyes trained on him.

"Tell him I have no idea but I like it."

Luna laughed at this. They leaned over and kissed each other. Newt flew up again, perplexed by whatever they were doing and nipped Rolf's arm. Rolf cried out as the pain. Luna was startled and Newt flew up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just think Newt forgot how sharp his little teeth are now. Or how heavy he has become."

"Look at that," Luna fussed over the cut a little. "I'm afraid Newt destroyed my magical aid kit but I think I know a spell."

"Don't worry. I need to go back anyway." Rolf and Luna looked up at the sun that was sinking below the rock lined walls.

"I'll help you get home. Newt, do not move!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In which Rolf will have to return home**

**Goodness, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I don't even know if anyone is still actually reading this. If so, then thank you! I am sorry, but I do have the excuse of both personal issues (involving a very ill father) and badly injuring my back, making it hard to do anything really, let alone write fanfic. So I've been kind of out of practice. Still, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy! **

Luna and Rolf set off back to camp. Rolf was clutching his arm and Luna was holding onto his shoulders as she steered him where they needed to go. They arrived back at the camp where all of Rolf's team were pouring over a piece of paper. They did not notice Rolf or Luna as Luna steered Rolf to a chair that sat by the fire. It was only when Rolf started to speak that they realised that he was there.

"What is going on? Janet? Richard?"

The team turned all with bright grins on their faces, looking utterly delighted. They did not even notice the odd markings of Newt's teeth on Rolf's arm or the blood and pus that were seeping out. Nor that Luna had gone into the medical tent and was raiding the supplies.

"Rolf, we did it! We got the confirmation. We have done it, you have done it Rolf! You are now the proud discoverer of _Manitcora Duo. _You have found the new species that you wanted," Janet said excitedly. Rolf leapt up in delight and it was then that Janet noticed the injury that Rolf was clutching onto.

"What is that, Rolf?" Janet asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Rolf said quickly. It was then that Luna came up holding the bandages. Janet took them off Luna and attached them to Rolf's arm.

"What is happening?" Luna asked them. It was Epinone, an enthusiastic young naturalist, who replied.

"We have completed what we set out to do. We have discovered the beast that no one thought was possible."

"That is incredible," Luna told them, in her own excited way. It sounded a little dreamy to the rest of the team but Rolf recognised it. "I am so pleased for you."

She took Rolf's hand in hers. Janet noticed this and did not say anything but smiled fondly up at Rolf.

Richard, their representative for the Board, rubbed his hands together and looked at them all individually, nodding at each of them in turn. He bowed a little to Luna who smiled at this along with Rolf.

"I just wanted to say, on behalf of the Board of the Discovery and Categorization of Magical Creatures and Beasts, subsection marked Dangerous, that congratulations are in order for finding this rare beast. Oh, and of course, to Mr. Scamander over here for being able to escape from this wild animal and to Miss. Lovegood for saving him. Now I think I speak for the entire team here when I say that I will be delighted to go him."

"Here here," echoed the rest of the team apart from Rolf and Luna.

"So you will be leaving then?" Luna asked, as if the question was of no real importance.

"Oh yes. I have contacted the director of the Board and he intends that we shall return home the day before the conference. Therefore we will be leaving tomorrow. I think around lunchtime will be sufficient. Though I will need to speak to Mr. Scamander. On second thoughts, maybe Mrs. Corner would be better for more precise information." Richard nodded at Janet and she nodded back. Suzy handed Rolf a letter.

"This arrived for you today, sir. Oh Miss. Lovegood it is an honour to finally get the chance to meet you," Suzy shook Luna's hand enthusiastically. Luna nodded back at her and smiled.

"Very nice." Luna said. Rolf was already reading through the letter, with a look of concern upon his face and Luna noticed it.

"What is wrong Rolf?"

"David has finally written back to me. He says that the dragon is not one that he has ever heard of before. He wants to examine it first but based on the evidence, he would come to the same hypothesis that we did. That Newt is of a dragon breed that has never been discovered before."

"Oh," said Luna in surprise."Well that's nice."

"I know. To think Luna Lovegood, that we have found a new species of dragon."

She hugged him and they smiled at each other. Luna looked a little troubled, which was a little odd for her, since she was normally particularly calm. As if she was off somewhere else.

"I'm sure Newt is fine. You've left him before, haven't you?"

"Yes, yes." Luna said distracted. "So you will be leaving then? Where will you go?"

"Well I thought I would visit my family and then I am going to China to see David." Rolf smiled at Luna's expression. "Would you like to accompany Luna Lovegood?"

Luna's face lit up and she hugged Rolf.

"I would love to Rolf Scamander."

Rolf smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Yes, I thought that we could show Newt to David. After all, he did write that if he could see the dragon then maybe he would get a better idea about what this dragon is."

"Good idea," Luna nodded. "I should probably get back. Newt might have burnt down the entire camp by now."

"I wish I thought that you were kidding."

"I know," Luna looked troubled once more. "Do you think that we will be able to look after him? I mean we are talking about a dragon. Not a golden snidget or a whispering gulper."

"I don't know Luna Lovegood. I suppose we will be all right whilst he is still young."

"Yes, very good. I must go back. Goodbye Rolf Scamander."

Luna leant over and kissed him again. She called out her goodbyes to the team and they waved back distracted by something.

"Luna!" Rolf called. Luna turned around in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Will you leave with us?"

"Yes I will, I suppose. Hold on, how are you travelling?"

"By portkey."

"Then don't worry. I prefer not to travel by portkey, they make one very susceptible to Wrackspurts, I have discovered."

"Perhaps you could risk it just this once? I carry around port stones for that very case."

"Well those won't help at all."

"Of course they will," Rolf said indignantly. Luna shook her head.

"No, I wrote an article about it for _The Quibbler._ The only know repellent for Wrackspurts if unicorn hair. Anything else offers no help at all."

"Of course they work! That's like saying that there are no such things as Wrackspurts at all."

"Fine. I will come with you. But you will have to read my article."

"I think I can accept that deal, Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled and went towards him again. She kissed him and then disappeared into the woods this time. Janet walked over to him, a stern look upon her face.

"Right, explain yourself Rolf Scamander. What is with that injury?"

"It's nothing," Rolf tried to say but Janet looked incredulous.

"No Rolf. I want to know the truth. And don't try to lie to me Rolf; you are the worst liar that I have ever met. Was it that dragon?"

Rolf shifted uncomfortably in his seat, attempting to escape Janet's narrow gaze but it was to no avail. She would not let him ago until she got her answer.

"Fine," Rolf started. "Yes it was the dragon. But it's not his fault. He is only a little one, and he doesn't know any better."

"Yes," Janet said angrily. "He is only a little one. Yet already he has done this to your arm. You are in pain and don't try to deny it."

Rolf shook his head but Janet pressed her finger on his injury. Rolf cried out in surprise and pain and looked angrily at Janet.

"See I told you. Now think of how much worse it will be when that thing is a fully sized dragon. I want you to be safe, Rolf. Do you understand?"

"I know Janet. But you met him. Surely you know that I cannot just leave the creature to fend for only itself?"

"Yes, yes Rolf. Whilst the little dragon was perfectly charming and the best poet I have ever heard, that still does not detract from the fact that this is a dragon. One of the most dangerous beasts in the world. Rolf, you are not invincible, you know that don't you?"

"I know Janet. I promise that I will be careful. Look, don't worry. We are taking Newt to see David in China. He is a dragonoologist after all."

"I suppose that is the only option. Just keep yourself okay?" Janet began to get up and move away as Rolf nodded. Then she turned back. "Hold on, we? As in you and?"

"Luna Lovegood," Rolf finished. Janet smiled at him. "What?"

"Oh come on Rolf. Is there something going on there?"

"Oh. Then yes, I suppose there must be. If you mean something by some sort of romantic attachment to each other,"

Janet hugged him and patted his head.

"Well that is good to hear, Rolf. Now come on. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow and we have work to do. Since you are injured I will make things easier. All you have to do is start packing up the research equipment. I trust that it was not your wand arm that was injured?"

Rolf shook his head and Janet nodded.

"Good. Now shall I tell the rest of the team what to do or would you like the honours?"

"No, Janet, I think you will do a much better job than I could ever hope to. Please direct away, I will get on with the deconstruction of this equipment. Though tell them not to disturb the Beast Repellent Charms, okay? Otherwise we are in for a bad night. Leave the tents as well. We can deal with those in the morning. We need somewhere to sleep."

Janet did not reply but gave a sharp nod and turned towards the team, barking orders left right and centre. Rolf laughed a little to watch them all looking utterly terrified at Janet in full pelt. He soon stopped, however, when Janet turned to glare at him. He got on with his task instead, trusting it be the safest thing to do.

Then, once everything that could be was packed away, Janet surveyed the area and deemed it satisfactory. The team were all exhausted and so all stumbled towards their tent and collapsed almost instantly when inside. Janet insisted that Sam look to see if Rolf's arm showed any sign of infection and then checked herself when Sam announced that Rolf was fine. She went to her own tent which Tom had already disappeared into an hour ago, though not before making sure that Rolf was entirely alright.

Rolf that night dreamt of Newt bursting out of the flames again, only this time Luna Lovegood also flew up with the once tiny dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In which they return home and Richard passes out (a lot)**

**Okay, don't expect this to be a regular thing (again, if anyone is reading this, I don't like to assume) but I had a bit of spare time this week (finally), I'm gently trying to get back in the stride of writing again and it was so long since I update in between the last two chapters, that I thought I would make up for it by putting this up, only a week (and a bit) after my last one. Enjoy! (or don't. I don't control you. I think. You hope.) **

He awoke the next morning to screams of Suzy. Rolf exited his tent and was delighted to see Luna Lovegood standing just outside the camp area, with a large backpack on her shoulders and Newt sitting on the ground next to her. Rolf noted that Newt seemed to have grown even more. Now he was about the size of the small tabby cat that Rolf's sister had owned. The one that had had run away and never come back after Rolf tried to introduce it to his Cornish Pixie.

"Is there problem?" Rolf asked, stepping out of his tent. Suzy, Richard and Epinone, all of which were clutching each other in fear at the dragon. There were blackened leaves surrounding Newt, suggesting that there might have been a reason for the three to be so terrified.

"Yes," Luna said. "I don't quite know what it is though."

"You don't know what?" Epinone said scornfully. "There is a dragon sitting there, in the name of Merlin's saggy right-"

"Yes, yes alright." Richard hushed her. "Look, R-Rolf, The Board w-would not be keen on having a d-d-d, oh for Merlin's sake, dragon here."

"Why not?" Rolf asked, curiously, with a blithe smile.

"Why not?" Richard echoed incredulously. "Well maybe the fire breathing, or the incredibly sharp teeth or the –"

With that, Richard had passed out onto the ground and Newt looked up curiously to the two witches who were now clutching each other.

"Hold on," Suzy said. "Can anyone hear someone talking?"

"Yes I can," Epinone replied. "It sounds as if they are reciting, wait a minute, is that poetry?"

"Oh yes." Luna said. "He's a very good poet. Still you would be if you have few thousand years with not much to do."

"Oh, of course." Suzy still sounded terrified.

"It's okay," Luna said kindly. "He won't hurt you. Well not on purpose."

"Well that makes it okay then."

"No I mean it. He just doesn't know his own strength yet and when he gets annoyed, well..."

"Fine," Suzy said in a resigned tone. She turned towards the dragon and started speaking in a rather loud and clear voice. "HELLO DRAGON CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Newt looked startled by this odd girl, Rolf could tell by the odd music that he could hear coming from the dragon.

"IT'S OKAY, WE ARE FRIENDS. NOT FOOD. DO YOU HEAR ME? FRIENDS NOT FOOD." Suzy waited for a minute, listening to Newt's response. "Well that was quite rude."

Newt, however, had already noticed Rolf's backpack. Knowing this to be where all the food came from, he leapt on it and started ripping it apart.

"Hold on Newt," Rolf called but Luna stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. You have already got one injury from him. You don't need another."

"So have you, I see." Rolf said, concerned, pointing to the dark cut across Luna's cheek. Luna waved him away.

"It was nothing. He was playing around."

"That's the trouble. This so called 'playing around'," Janet said as she came out of her tent. "Hello Luna, lovely to see you again. What is wrong with him?"

Janet was pointing to the heap that made up the unconscious Richard on the floor.

"He was scared by Newt, I think," said Luna blithely.

Janet nodded at this.

"Alright. Have you fed him yet or will we have to provide?"

"No don't worry. I let him go hunting this morning so he should be okay. At the moment he is composing his next poem."

"Right then." Janet had evidently decided to ignore this. "I suppose we should have breakfast this morning until our representative wakes up. I will wake up my husband; does anyone else want to wake up the others?"

"I'll do it," Both Epinone and Suzy said together. Epinone still had a firm grasp on Suzy's hand and was staring at Newt who had got bored with the backpack once he had torn it shreds and realised that there was no food inside it. Instead he was now playing with Rolf's tent poles. Rolf had a funny feeling that he would not need to put that tent down himself. Sure enough there was a loud _Crack_ and the tent fell apart in a heap. Suzy and Luna laughed.

Everyone woke up and Sam checked Rolf's bandages again. The bite marks had not gotten any better but they had not gotten any worse either. Rolf decided to look at it as a good thing over all. When breakfast was served Luna declined food, on the premise that she had already eaten, and sat down next to Rolf. She stared curiously at him whilst he ate.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You said that you wanted to visit your parents."

"Yes. Don't worry. Last night I sent notice of your arrival so they will be expecting us."

"I'm afraid that was not my issue. Now I have noticed that people are not very fond of having a dragon anywhere near them, even an intelligent one like Newt. Might they not be too happy about having to share a home with one?"

"Oh yes. I had not even thought of that. Actually I doubt it will be anything that they would not expect. They find me a little odd, I think. I just get that feeling sometimes."

"Really? Alright then if you are sure. How long are we going to stay there?"

"I thought only for one night. Is that okay with you?"

Luna shrugged.

"Of course. Then we go straight on to China."

"How do we get to China then?"

"That I am not too sure of."

"We could take brooms I suppose? Of course Floo Powders out of the option because of Newt."

"Yes," Rolf agreed. It was a well known fact that almost all known dragons were allergic to that Powder. Whilst Newt was an unknown species, it was safer to not risk the tiny dragon's life. "I am very bad at flying on brooms though. I have a rather large inconvenience of always falling off."

"Hmm, that is true. What other options are there then?"

"Well I could write to Hagrid and borrow two Threstrals from Hogwarts. After all, school term has long begun now and it is not as if he has any other use for them."

Luna's face had lit up again though. Rolf did enjoy when it did that, it made his stomach feel a bit funny.

"Oh, I adore Threstrals," She exclaimed. Then her face fell and Rolf looked at her concerned. "The problem is Newt again though."

"What do you mean?"

"I suspect that Newt may attempt to eat them. It would be impossible to be able to travel with them. After all, he did try and eat a unicorn the other day. That's where he got the bruises on his chest. Imagine what a threstral might do to him."

"Yes, I suppose that you are right of course." Rolf frowned. "What can we do with him then?"

"Perhaps we shall think of one later on. All livestock is out of the question and I have no intention of going by portkey. Not with the danger that one of them can do."

Rolf nodded reluctantly at this.

"I think we should leave this particular conundrum for another time. Oh no, what is Newt doing?"

Newt, not happy with just destroying Rolf's tent, had gone for the kitchen tent this time. Tom had ran out very quickly and was quivering outside, looking nervously in as the dragon attacked the cupboards. Three of the wizards had leapt up to help, brandishing their wands but Luna ran towards them shaking her head.

"No don't worry. Everything is perfectly alright. My dragon just doesn't quite understand social etiquette yet or boundaries. "Luna said and grabbed one of their arms and slowly lowered their wand holding arm. Briar, the naturalist looked perplexed at her.

"What is going on Rolf? Why is Luna Lovegood here and why is she claiming to own a dragon?" Briar asked. Rolf grinned at him from his chair.

"I am afraid; Briar that the answer is quite a long and confusing story and I don't think now is quite the right time to tell it."

Briar looked even more confused at this but he, Sam and Dougal did lower their wands. They all kept firm grips on them though as they peered into the tent where Luna was attempting to coax Newt out with treats and kind words. It appeared that they were having an argument. Rolf could hear very loud and angry music erupting from the tiny dragon. That was when the tent burst into flames just after Luna ran out, clutching the cat sized dragon.

"Aqua Erupto!" The three naturalists cried. All three were rooted to the spot. Richard, who at that point had finally woken up, looked over at the blaze and fainted again. Luna looked interested at him.

"He has not got a habit of wearing a turban does he?" She asked pointing at Richard.

"No, not that I know of." Rolf replied. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just something that Neville told me."

"Do you mean," Suzy said shyly. "The famous battle hero, Neville Longbottom? Slayer of the almighty snake of, you know..._him?"_

"Yes that will be the one." Luna released Newt into the sky and he flew away from her into the side of the camp. The rest of the team looked over at the little dragon, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Rolf reassured them. "He is only sulking. Right then I suggest that we clear this mess up. Dougal, Rose: if you would like to do the honours."

The two nodded and pointed their wands at the pile of ashes where the battered old tent had stood. Without saying a word, the two continued to point until the pile of ashes and parts of pole began to re assemble themselves. There parts slotted together until finally the tent stood back in its place. Despite a rather bad burning and the fact that the tent was rather wonky, it was as good as new.

"Right, Tom you go check to see the exact damage that has been done. Suzy and Epinone: I would like you both to be in charge of putting down the tents and packing them away. Dougal and Briar: I want you both to remove these remains of a fire. Rose: if you could remove the Anti Beast charms and Anti Muggle charms. Sam: I would like you to see if you can revive Richard. Have I left anyone out? Oh yes Janet: could you put away any rubbish or various contraptions that we have left out for whatever reason. Luna: you aren't part of the team so I cannot give you orders. Now go on."

The team leapt into action. It only took a matter of minutes before they were able to clear up everything that they had left there. Once they had finished: It was almost impossible to tell that a group of wizards had been there. That was excluding of course for the still unconscious Richard and the sulking dragon who was sitting in the corner hitting the tree which thudded with every movement. The team looked around and surveyed their handiwork.

"Well team, I think that we have done a good job here." Janet announced. "I think it is time to head to our portkey. What time is it?"

Sam consulted the golden watch on his wrist.

"We have about ten minutes."

"Good. Have we been able to wake up Richard?"

"I'm sorry?" Richard asked weakly as he rose from the ground, looking a little woozy.

"Excellent," Rolf grinned. "Can you walk Richard?"

"I t-think so."

Richard clung onto Sam as he slowly pulled him up. Richard was rubbing his head as he went and looked very confused.

"What is going on? Where has our camp gone?"

"It's a long story Richard," Epinone said kindly. "Also it will probably make you collapse again and I don't think the Board will ever give us fundraising again if we arrived with an unconscious representative."

Richard nodded slowly and Sam helped him along the path towards their Portkey. Luna was pulling out various trinkets from her bag and putting them around her neck and wrists. Newt was slinking along the path behind them all and Sam was keeping Richard's eye line away from the dragon. Eventually they reached the thickest part of the woods where they knew their portkey was hidden.

"Right then," Janet said looking at the entire group. "We are just on time to be able to leave, if a few minutes early. Does anyone want me to go over proper safety procedure and landing positions or shall we all just go for it."

"Let's just go," Richard said wearily. "The sooner we are out of these woods, the better I will feel about it."

"Alright then."

Janet disappeared into the thickest part of the woods and, using the ropes attached, pulled out what looked like a large branch of the tree. Luna had picked up Newt at this point and the whole team gathered around the branch.

"Ready?" Rolf asked. The entire team nodded. "Okay. Three, two, one and go!"

The ground disappeared from below them and Rolf felt the familiar sick feeling in his stomach that one got from travelling by portkey. Newt looked absolutely terrified and so all the male members of the team could hear was loud and fast music coming from the little dragon. Luna held onto him but Newt was a little too powerful for her. They landed and Newt flew ten feet in the air and stayed up there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: In which the Ministry appears (but Ron, Hermione and Harry do not)**

They had arrived in an almighty hallway that Rolf recognised as being part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Beast Division entrance. A very tiny grey haired wizard came out. He tripped over as he went on his too big robes and his glasses fell off his pointed nose. Refusing offers to help, he grabbed them off of the floor and put them on.

"Rolf Scamander?" The tiny wizard asked in a squeaky voice. Rolf looked up and shook the tiny wizard's hand. "Lovely to meet you. I'm Douglas Batterbeaton. I am dreadfully sorry that we didn't meet before but I was otherwise engaged. My sister caught splattergroit and unfortunately whilst taking care of her, our entire family caught it too. I'm fine now though. But these scars are from the splattergroit, not from anything else, I hasten to add!"

The little wizard laughed and the rest of the team did too. Rolf just stood there, looking bemused. He was not entire sure of what was going on.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Batterbeaton." Rolf smiled and held out his hand.

"Oh please, there is no need for such formalities. Everyone always calls me Beaton. Now all I need for you to do is fill in this paperwork and –," Beaton stopped in his tracks, and his mouth gaped wide open. "I'm sorry, Luna Lovegood?"

Luna looked away from the picture of the troll and the centaur dancing that she had been admiring.

"Hello?"

"Oh Merlin's trousers it is! Friend of the famous Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's me I suppose. " She shook Beaton's hand. "Lovely to meet you."

"Oh it is an honour to meet you! I didn't realise that you were on this trip? Why, we could have had the press along if we'd known."

"I wasn't. Only my own particular new research began to coincide with Rolf's and so I decided to tag along. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Beaton shook his head enthusiastically and his hat fell off of his head, revealing a rather large bald patch on his grey haired head.

"Oh no, no, no. No trouble at all Miss Lovegood."

"Really?" Richard asked incredulously. He seemed to have managed to return to his usual pompous self. "Because I would have thought.."

"You said there were forms to fill in?" Janet cut in quickly. Beaton tore his eyes away from Luna and looked confused at Janet. Then he nodded his head.

"Oh yes, of course. Come this way."

Beaton led them through the large hallway and into a much smaller corridor. Rolf looked around and realised that Luna had remained behind, possibly to persuade Newt to hide under her cloak, rathen than clinging to the ceiling. They went into a very small room in which they all had to duck their heads slightly. The sign on the door read 'Douglas Batterbeaton, head of Beast Division.'

Beaton looked into the desks. The office was covered in pieces of paper, large structures of magical creatures and what appeared to be stuffed pixies in a jar on the desk. The desk itself was little with old bits of parchment, smashed ink bottles that had leaked all over the desk and old quills. There were also faded and burnt pictures of both family members of Beaton's and pictures of Beaton with various magical creatures. Beaton finally pulled out a large scrap of parchment and a quill that looked older than Beaton himself that sat on his desk.

"Right this is perfectly simple." Beaton said. "This is just the rudimentary paperwork to identify that you did find this creature and the classification that you have given it. I've already circled that for you because I think it's obvious from the scarring on Scamander's face to identify how dangerous the beast is. The rest should be arriving to my office in a matter of days and I'll pass it along to you."

Rolf pressed his hand to the scars on his face, most of which had not come from the beast, but from playing with Newt.

"Actually-, "Rolf began but Janet cut him short.

"So you want us to sign here then Beaton?"

Rolf looked confused at Janet but she was giving him a warning look that said quite clearly: _Keep your mouth shut. _Rolf had learnt, through years of experiencing his mother giving him the same look anytime he opened his mouth whenever they had company that he had to comply. So Rolf kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Oh yes," Beaton said and pointed to where he wanted them each to sign. Once Epinone, the last person to sign, had scrawled her signature, she handed it to Rolf and he filled in the rest.

"Right then," Beaton said happily once it was all done. "I look forward to hearing your findings in the conference in a few weeks. I trust that your report will be finished by then and ready for publishing."

Rolf nodded but the rest of the team looked confused. It was Richard who spoke first.

"Hold on. I thought the conference was tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Oh yes it was. However, the conference hall was accidentally torn down by a rather angry giant. Complete accident of course, one of our young trainees made him a little angry. It's a long story. However, it means that the conference has been delayed for at most a month. This shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, should it?"

"No I shouldn't think so." Janet said and Beaton beamed at them all.

Suddenly a scream came from outside the door and Beaton ran off to find out what was going on. The rest of the team followed him, wands raised, to find out what was going on.

The scream had come from further than they had expected it to be. In fact it had come from the main entrance, where a young woman had noticed Luna Lovegood carrying a small dragon in her arms and had fainted. Luna had then hidden Newt by her cloak at this point to avoid others noticing but the team realised what had happened and lowered their wands. Only Beaton still looked nervous and almost yelped himself once Newt stuck his head out from behind the cloak.

"Oh my god it's a!" The entire team shushed Beaton. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Why is Luna Lovegood carrying a dragon?"

"It's a new species we think," Rolf explained. This did not seem to reassure Beaton at all, who was still staring at the little dragon, petrified. "He is almost harmless. Just gets carried away sometimes. Luna what is going on?"

Luna turned and smiled at them all.

"Hello everybody. Sorry, , this woman saw Newt and she understandably fainted. I think she'll be alright once she wakes up."

"That's very good, Miss Lovegood," Beaton said nervously, his eyes still fixed on the moving bundle underneath her cloak. "However, the Ministry has a strict 'no dragons' policy."

"Oh really? I didn't think it would be a problem since Rufus Scrimgeour was breeding them to make a huge army to defeat Voldermort. Or is it a new rule?"

"I'm sorry?" Beaton asked confused, looking around at the naturalists. Most of them just shrugged their shoulders. "Right. Well could we have it gone soon?"

"Of course. In fact, we'll go now and see Hermione."

""I don't think that would be-," Beaton began but Luna simply peered at him curiously.

"Right then. Don't worry Mr. Batterbeaton. Newt should soon be out of your hair."

With that, she consulted a board on the side and disappeared into a lift. Beaton looked a little lost and confused and looked at them all as to possibly get an explanation as to what was going on. They all just smiled at him and he shook his head and sighed.

"Shall we go back into your office, Beaton sir?" Janet suggested. "We could have a cup of tea and a biscuit. I think you need one."

Beaton nodded, resigned.

"That would be lovely, Mrs.?"

"Janet Corner sir. Please call me Janet. This way please."

Janet led him back the way they came, stopping a young assistant on the way and asking for tea. They all went and squashed themselves into Beaton's office again. Beaton nodded gratefully at the tea and pulled out a bottle of what looked like gin. He added it to his cup and drank it down very quickly.

"Scamander," Beaton said slowly. "Perhaps you could tell me exactly what happened in this trip of yours then?"

Rolf looked confused.

"I thought you read our report sir. We did send it to you."

Beaton nodded at this.

"Yes, I know Scamander. However, I feel as though you may have left out a rather large part of it. Do you know what I mean Scamander?"

Rolf was baffled but nodded his head anyway.

"I suppose I could tell it again. Do you want everything or things only related to the trip?"

"Everything."

So Rolf launched into a rather extensive and detailed overview of the trip. Twice, once during the Manticore attack and once during the discovery of the dragon egg, Beaton had to call for more tea. Once Rolf had reached the part about hatching the egg, however, Beaton had to stop him there and call for firewhiskey instead. Rolf re commenced and Beaton at the end of it, looked a little shell shocked.

"I see Scamander. So we have a new breed of dragon, then?"

"It appears that way sir?"

"So you decided to hatch it."

"Yes sir."

"I see." Beaton's look of shock was starting to wear off a little as the effects of the firewhiskey began to sink in. "So this dragon can talk you say?"

"Only to females, sir. All men can appear to hear is music."

"Fascinating," Beaton said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose.

"He's also very good poet," Janet offered. Beaton looked at her in confusion.

"So, Scamander what are you planning to do with this dragon?"

"Ah, now that I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves the transportation of magical creatures and I don't want to fill out all the paperwork."

"I see. So you simply want me to turn a blind eye to the creature?"

"That would be the best thing if you could, sir. Don't worry sir; soon he'll be out of your hair and area of jurisdiction."

"Fine Scamander. I'll trust you just this once. Just tell me one thing. When exactly do you plan to transport this creature?"

"The day after tomorrow sir."

"Right then. Oh look; here comes Miss Lovegood. What happened to her cloak?"

They looked and saw Luna, whose cloak indeed seemed to be gone, replace by a blackened singe on her neckline.

"I think Newt happened to it, sir." Rolf said cheerily. Beaton shook his head.

"Well then the less I know the better." Beaton shook his head. "I suppose this will be goodbye until the conference then, Scamander and the rest of you. Please don't do anything too stupid. It reflects on the department, you know

They all said their goodbyes and began to leave. Only Luna hung back a little.

"Mr. Beaton, I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a small potion bottle. "You seem to be having a small problem with Wrackspurts. Nothing to worry about, they're just making you a little dazed. Drink this and you'll be right as rain."

"Of course Miss Lovegood. Goodbye."

The whole team exited the Ministry through the toilets and said their goodbyes. Some went back into the building, some left to catch the train and Rolf and Luna started to amble along the streets until they reached a place in which they could disapparate from without causing a disturbance. Rolf told Luna the address, they both checked to see if Newt was okay, and then they both disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In which Rolf's family is introduced (and Ares is rude)**

They arrived in Rolf's old family garden. Luna looked around, charmed by her surroundings, especially the gnomes that were peeking out of the bushes to get a closer look at the newcomers.

"Oh, you have gnomes, I see."

"Yes, we do. Mum has tried to get rid of them but no avail. Especially when I kept trying to feed them in order to befriend them and learn their secrets."

"And did you?"

"Unfortunately not. They're very good at hiding their vast knowledge from humans. One would almost think that they had no intelligence at all."

"And that is what makes them true geniuses."

"Indeed. Shall we go inside?"

Just as Rolf said this, his mother came out. She was exceptionally tall, dwarfing Luna and almost beating Rolf in height. This gave her a very intimidating look, especially coupled with the fact she rarely smiled.

"Rolf," She said and kissed him on each cheek.

"Hello mother. This is Luna Lovegood. I told you she was coming."

"Of course."

"Luna Lovegood, this is my mother, Rosamund Scamander."

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Scamander."

"Hmm," Mrs. Scamander said in acknowledgement. "Well you're late for dinner. Your father's still at work but your sister's here with your nephew. Greet them please. Although first wash your hands. Luna, the bathroom is to the left of the corridor the third door. Rolf you can wash your hands in the kitchen. Come on."

She turned and strode forward quickly, leaving them to catch up. Rolf entered through the kitchen door where his sister Mona was feeding his two year old nephew Marius.

"Hello Rolfy, come here and give your big sister a hug." Mona got up and squeezed Rolf tight. "So Mum told me that you're bringing a girl home to see us, then?"

"Yes, her name's Luna Lovegood."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes."

"Well come on Rolfy, you're going to have to do better than that! I'm a lonely old widow; you need to tell me something. Are you in love? Tell me that at least."

"I don't know yet."

"Oh I give up with you Rolfy," Mona said, ruffling her brother's hair. "Oh Merlin, what have you brought home this time?"

Mona was referring to Newt, who had slinked into the house and was sitting on the floor. Rolf could hear a pleasant tune that the little creature was singing, which normally meant that Newt was composing a new poem.

"Mona, I'd like you to meet the dragon that we found on our trip."

"Oh, I see. Right, a dragon. Of course. Is that legal?"

"Probably"

"Okay. Hold on. Is he talking?"

"No idea. What's he saying?"

"I think he's introducing himself. He says his name is –"Mona's expression changed from disbelief to sadness and a little pity. "Newt. Oh Rolfy. "

Mona patted her little brother on the head. At that point, both Luna and Rolf's mother entered the room. Mrs. Scamander took one look at the creature and shook her head.

"Am I expected to provide food for this as well?"

"No, Mother, you should be fine. I'll put him outside and he'll probably just go for the gnomes."

"Well, go on then." His mother said firmly and Rolf escorted the little dragon outside. He wasn't sure if it was possible but he thought Newt's eyes lit up on seeing the little gnomes. Then he went back inside to find his mother cross examining Luna.

"So how old are you Luna?" Mrs. Scamander asked, pursing her lips together.

"I'm nineteen Mrs. Scamander. I am going to be twenty in a few months."

Mrs. Scamander nodded at this.

"I see. So what do you do?"

"I do lots of things." Luna smiled, cheerfully. "I walk, I run, I often eat, sometimes I sleep -"

"No." Mrs. Scamander sighed. "I meant what is your job?"

"Oh I see. I am a wizarding naturalist."

"Like Rolf!" Mona exclaimed. Mrs. Scamander just looked at her disapprovingly. Mona bowed her head and went on with feeding Marius.

"Is there dinner, Mother?" Rolf asked. Mrs. Scamander trained her eyes on him for a few seconds but nodded her head.

"We are not eating in the dining room today. I attempted to clean your old room and a Niffler escaped and went wild. The dining room's a mess because that's where we attempted to corner it. So please lay the kitchen table. Luna would you like to help me with laying the table?"

"Yes Mrs. Scamander, thank you."

"Mona, wipe down the table a bit. Your son is covering the table with his food."

"Yes mother."

"Will Peter be joining us?" Rolf asked, worried. Rolf did love his brother but they were just too different from each other. Peter wanted to the Minister of Magic on day and Rolf wanted to find and look after as many magical creatures as possible. Peter had always been the one who would tease Rolf the most. Mona would only do so if she wanted to impress Peter. The brothers now existed in a state in which they both avoided each other. This was quite an easy task when Rolf was travelling around the world whilst Peter lived back in England with his wife and two children.

"No," Rolf's mother told him. "He's in Sweden with that _wife _of his, visiting _her _parents. You know, _she's _insisting they spend Christmas there? Such a cold country, ridiculous idea."

"I see," Rolf said no more and simply went to get the food out of the oven.

If there was one thing that Mrs. Scamander excelled in; it was cooking. She didn't do it very often as her job as a Healer had always kept her busy but when she did, one was into a treat. Rolf whispered this to Luna as he laid down the heavy dish on the table. Luna smiled at this and looked over at him fondly.

"Mona got a promotion at work, Rolf. Did you know?" Mrs. Scamander said disinterestedly as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it a spoon, which leaped into the dish Rolf was holding

"Well that's excellent to hear," Rolf smiled. "Well done."

Rolf and Luna clapped as did Marius. However, when Marius clapped, he sent sparks flying up into the air.

"Sorry about him," Mona told Luna. "He doesn't quite have control over his magical powers yet. Or in fact his table manners."

"So Rolf," His mother had turned towards him, ignoring her grandson's antics. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Not very long, Mother. Just the one night."

"Good, good. So where do you go from here?"

"Well, Luna and I are going to China next."

"Hmm," Mrs. Scamander nodded as she served up the meat. "Will you be visiting that boy who likes dragons? What was his name: Bill?"

"No Bill is the one who works as a curse breaker. David's the dragonoologist. Yes, we shall be visiting him."

"And bringing the little thing that you brought with you?"

"Yes. We want to show him to David, to get a better clue of what type of dragon he is. Or at least how big he'll grow. And how dangerous he'll get."

"Hmm," His mother said. Rolf decided to turn the conversation towards a safer area. He preferred not to talk about magical creatures with his family. They all got that same exasperated expression anytime he would even mention anything to do with creatures. Even Marius appeared to have picked it up, Rolf noted.

"So Mona, what's this promotion then?"

"Well," Mona said in her familiar gossipy manner. She had leaned over as if she had some great conspiracy in which to impart on them all. "Previously, I had the dullest tiny little column in the _Daily Prophet._ It was barely a footnote, Luna, and oh it was boring! I had to write about the recent changes to the legislation in House Elf Law by Miss Granger. "

"And then?" Luna prompted.

"Well now I am," Mona paused for dramatic effect. "A main reporter, working directly for the Editor Denvil Morper himself!"

"Oh, you want to be careful with him," Luna said unexpectedly. The table turned to her in confusion. "He's a well known goblin strangler and part troll."

Rolf's mother and sister looked a little confused.

"And how do you know this?" Rolf's mother asked. Luna turned and smiled at her.

"My father's magazine _The Quibbler._"

"You used to read that, didn't you Rolf?" Mona asked, attempting to keep the amused smile off her face.

"Yes I did. Why?"

"No reason. It's just nice that the two of you have found each other."

The rest of the meal was eaten in almost silence, apart from Marius occasionally shouting 'NO' rather loudly and throwing his food across the room. Mona laughed at this but, on a stern glance from her mother, stopped immediately and reprimanded her son who just grinned toothily at her. When they had finished, Mrs. Scamander wiped her mouth and stood up.

"There'll be a short break whilst I warm the dessert. Rolf, you'll help with washing up. Luna, please could you do the drying. Mona, you can clear the plates and then put Marius down for his nap. Thank you."

They all jumped straight into it, none of them wanting to risk the displeasure of Mrs. Scamander. Rolf and Luna discussed Newt as they washed up and watched him through the large kitchen windows. Mrs. Scamander was laying out the bowls for the treacle tart that she had cooking in the oven. They sat down to dessert and Luna conceded with Rolf that the food was excellent. She thanked Mrs. Scamander for the food and Mrs. Scamander cracked her first smile of the night as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think she likes you," Rolf whispered and Luna smiled at him.

They had just finished their desserts when there was a loud bang from the front door opening. Ares Scamander, Rolf's father had arrived. He was as tall as his wife and was a least three times as wide as her. He could certainly fill any room, a bit like Rolf's friend Hagrid. However, whilst being smaller than Hagrid, Ares Scamander was much more domineering and intimidating to any who crossed him. He was a simple man of simple tastes and thus, whilst he did claim to love Rolf, neither of them understood each other at all.

"Hello, wife, said Rolf's father as he greeted her. She nodded at him and began to clear up the plates gesturing towards her daughter to help her.

"Hello Mona. Hello Rolf, how are you? How are all your little creatures then?"

"Very well thank you," Rolf replied stiffly as he was jolted from his seat by his father patting his back in a manner that Ares must have thought was an affectionate.

"And who is this beauty?" Ares asked, pointing at Luna. "Don't tell me Rolf brought you home. You look much too good for him. Though you look just as mad as him so you never know,"

"Ares!" Rolf's mother reprimanded him.

"What? Did I upset you girl?"

"No, not at all." Luna smiled. "Lots of people call me crazy. My name's Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you Mr. Scamander. "

"You too, my girl." Ares grabbed her hand in his meaty palms and shook it hard,

"Do you need feeding? We've just eaten but I could make you a sandwich. Or a slice of treacle tart?" Rolf's mother asked, raising an eyebrow towards him as she cleaned a pot. Rolf's father grinned and kissed his wife.

"No don't worry about it, Rosie. I ate at the office. So," He turned towards Rolf. "What has my youngest son been up to? Still playing with those weird creatures?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I don't why you are so bothered about them. I say we just kill them all and have done with it. When you spend, what was it, three months looking for some crazy lion thing that's going to kill you all? And yet you get offended when I call you crazy!"

"Well," Luna began but Rolf turned to her and shook his head, attempting a resigned smile.

"That's it son! Keep them quiet, that's what I say. Otherwise they'll just keep going on."

"Stop it now Ares," Mrs. Scamander warned. Mr. Scamander raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot how woman are. Except you, Rosie. Why aren't you using your wand to do those? It'd take you much less time."

"I am using my wand Ares. If you hadn't noticed."

"So father," Rolf interrupted. "How is it going at the Department of Magical Games and Sports?"

"Oh fine, fine."Ares boomed. "The job's a doddle once we've got the Quidditch World Cup out of the way. We've got almost two years until the next one. Of course the game's gone to squat since I stopped playing. I was Beater for the England team, you know."

"That's nice," Luna nodded. She was barely concentrating on his conversation and instead was reading the large piece of parchment on the wall, an original piece of writing by Newt Scamander. The Scamander family did not put achievements on the wall but this they had made an exception for.

"Yes, I was one of the best. Shame that bludger got me in the head or I'd probably still play, even at aged sixty four," Ares boasted, rubbing his slightly dented skull. "So, girl, how old are you? You look barely out of school."

"Huh?" Luna asked. "Oh, I'm nineteen almost twenty."

"Get in there son," Ares punched his son on the arm. Rolf just sat there frozen, ignoring whatever his father was saying. "He's an odd one, isn't he? Nothing like his old man. So you're only just out school, eh? So what house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Luna replied, looking back at Ares and dazedly smiling.

"Ah, that bunch of swots then? Just like Rolf here." Ares punched his son in the arm again. "See, I was a Gryffindor, _where the brave dwell at heart._ Just like Mona here."

Mona looked up from the pot that she was waving her wand over and nodded at them both. Rolf looked at Luna, smiling at her, and attempting to apologise non-verbally. Luna just smiled at him and turned to listen to Rolf's father.

"See we always beat the Ravenclaws anytime we played them at Quidditch in my day. Would have won too except for those damn Slytherins, eh Rosie?"

Mrs. Scamander looked up, unamused as usual but she smirked a little at her husband.

"I don't know what you mean. I wasn't even at the school whilst you were there and I certainly didn't play Quidditch."

"No that's right. Eight years younger than me, would you believe?" He asked, winking at Luna. "Still I bet you would. That must be the same gap between you two, right?"

He looked around for confirmation. Both Rolf and Luna nodded at him. Rolf felt Luna take his hand from under the table and they smiled at each other.

"Yes, it was a shame none of you kids took after me in Quidditch skills. Except Peter of course, but he was a little Slytherin, the entirely wrong team for me to be supporting!" Ares laughed loudly to himself.

"Well I had other things to do Dad," Mona said. "Besides, I wasn't bad at Quidditch. I was better than Peter anyway, he was only the reserve."

"Sure, alright then young lady," Ares once again put up his hands in mock surrender and laughed at them all. "At least he won the game he was playing, unlike your sorry lot. I was just saying that none of you really lived up to me. I was pretty good after all, played for England? You should have seen me, there was this one time-"

Ares then launched into a lengthy explanation of some of his greatest moves whilst he had played. Clearly, the family had all heard them before and knew how long it took as they all attempted to divert him by each suggesting what they could do next.

Mona suggested that they all go and listen to the wireless; Mrs Scamander suggested that they read something whilst Rolf made tea. Rolf suggested that they all went outside and looked for whirlyplimpers. No one except Luna even acknowledged that Rolf had spoken or if he had a good idea.

Mona won out in the end and they all went into the living room and listened to the radio. Ares did not seem to have been stopped by his family's interruption, continuing on with his greatest bludger hits, ignoring the gentle music that came out of the radio. His voice became slower and monotonous. His head began to sink down and his eyes closed. His snores erupted through the room and startled every one as they went. Eventually, when no one could stand it any longer, Mrs. Scamander stood up and turned off the radio.

"Right then," She said, fixing her eyes on Luna. "I've fixed you up a bed in Peter's old room. You will be sleeping separately."

This was not a question but a demand. Both Rolf and Luna nodded at Mrs Scamander who nodded back at them.

"I've put your back pack in your room, and removed the clothes. They'll be dry by tomorrow morning. You will be requiring a bath, I assume?"

"Thank you," Luna smiled. Mrs Scamander nodded.

"Hmm. Come on then."

With that, she swept out the room. Luna looked around at the family in confusion. Mona smiled and gestured that Luna should follow Mrs Scamander. Luna disappeared out of the room. Ares woke up at that point, woken by one of his loud snores. He blinked at his children who stared back at him. Then he pulled himself out of his chair and went upstairs. Mona turned and smiled at Rolf. He smiled back, awkwardly, and then returned to his book. He kept looking up, as Mona continued to smile at him. It was most odd, his sister was rarely this happy.

"What is it?" Rolf asked as the tension got almost unbearable.

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Luna seems very nice. "

"Yes, she is."

"And she is very pretty."

"Yes, I wouldn't argue with you there."

"A bit quiet but what can you do?"

"Not normally."

"So what's going on there little brother? Have you finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

Rolf pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose so. I don't know."

Mona sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, Rolf. I don't know what we will do with you?" Mona said as she got up to go to bed. She looked out of the window. "Your dragon thing is setting fire to the tree by the way. Mum will probably be cross; she just managed to clear your bowtruckle things out of it."

Rolf ran out of the living room and out of the kitchen door. He took his wand, muttered 'Alohamora' and went looking for the little dragon. It turned out that it was not that hard to find Newt, who was lit up by the bright flames of the tree, sleeping with his head tucked between his wings.

Rolf put the fire out with an extinguishing spell. He stroked the little dragon's head and went back inside to his old childhood room.

It was a lot different to how it had been when he had lived there. His mother had scoured the entire place once he had left and removed any trace of weird and odd creatures or Rolf's editions of _The Quibbler_ or the pictures Rolf had drawn of creatures that he had seen and no one else had. The only things that had remained from his mother's obliteration was his books on his shelf and even some of the more battered ones had been removed from there. Yet the most battered and unkempt one still remained there, even though the cover fell off as Rolf pulled it off the shelf. It was his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ the one that his grandfather had given him when he was a little boy. He traced the thin scrawled handwriting of his grandfather in the message that read: _To my youngest grandson, I give this to you because I know that you will be the only one to treasure this, your grandfather Newt._ Rolf felt a little misty eyed as he returned the book to the shelf and settled down into the crisp white sheets on the bed.


End file.
